KhyatiX Universe Cores
The KhyatiX Universe Cores refer to five integral topics that are essential to understanding the overarching themes found within KhyatiX based stories. These topics govern the very universe that KhyatiX stories are set in, and play a role in every story to some degree. God God, in the KhyatiX universe, is considered the source of all energy that exists in the universe, and essentially the embodiment of creation itself. Everything and everyone comes from this source, and can never be separated from it. God's nature is considered to be unconditional love, a primary reason love is the most powerful emotion when it comes to magic. The Three Planes Within the KhyatiX universe, there are considered to be three separate planes. Each of these planes houses its own universes and worlds that reflect the plane's nature, though this concept is not heavily emphasized in the story. Gross Physical Plane The gross physical plane consists of all the perceived solid matter of creation. Of the three planes, it is considered the lowest. Astral Plane The astral plane's nature is one of energy. As energy, however, it can be shaped to resemble solid matter, even if elements in the plane are not themselves solid. Causal Plane The causal plane is the realm of ideas and thought. Of the three planes, it is consider the highest. Time Time in the KhyatiX universe is considered to be cylindrical in nature. Each "cycle" consists of four ages through which people gradually ascend and ultimately descend until the next cycle begins. In essence, this means sin and debauchery will pass out of existence as virtue rises, but eventually return as everything descends back to it and the journey must be made once again. This idea of time is largely based on the Yuga system of Hindu philosophy. Of the five integral concepts, this is the element that bares the littlest relevance in the KhyatiX stories, however. Reincarnation Every individual possesses a unique soul. While each soul is an individualized aspect of the source of energy, God, the ultimately goal for each soul is to return to the source where it can be part of the source's "one-ness." In order to achieve this, a soul must shed its three bodies: the physical body that exist in the gross physical plane, its astral body which exists in the astral plane, and its causal body that exists as pure thought in the causal plane. However, desires and attachments in any of the three planes prevents this shedding. Ultimately, failing to shed the three bodies dictates that the soul must reincarnate after its physical body dies until it is able to achieve this goal. While most souls are forced back to the physical plane immediately, some souls take refuge in the astral plane for a time. It is also worth noting that "free" souls exist: souls who have shed their three bodies, but reincarnate by choice in order to help free others from the cycle. Soul Mates When souls are created, they are done so as a pair. Thus, when someone finds their true soulmate, they find the very soul they were created with. Much like yin and yang, soul mates are considered a perfect balance of each other. Karma Karma is the divine law which ultimately dictates that actions taken have consequences and effects on our own circumstances. Unlike the common phrasing for the word, Karma in KhyatiX does not have to effect the same life. Rather and more often, actions taken in one life affect the next (or any other life) and ultimately decide many life aspects of a soul's incarnation. Another individual is capable of interfering with this law and relieving another person of the consequences brought on by their own Karma. However, doing so means that individual helping must take on that person's Karma, thus defying Karmic Law is considered unwise and detrimental to one's soul. Trivia Category:Universe Info